fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
W-twPC!C02
This is the second episode Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline and is part of the Friendship Arc. Synopsis ''Flame and Rain explain to Yuna and Miuna their situation. Yuna would gladly be a pretty cure with Miuna, but the latter don't want to be friend.'' Story : ''Transcript '' After the event of the previous day, Miuna and Yuna decided to meet this evening to clarify the situation with the two fairies Flame and Rain (Rain is Miuna's, she didn't appear in the first episode). And so, the beginning of the episode is at Yuna's house, after school. The two fairies explain that they came from another world, the Garden of Sources, and are two of the four guardians of this world. Lord Nil is the ruler of the Eternal White Kingdom and invaded the Garden of Light. He tried to invade the Garden of Sources but he failed, thanks to the four guardians and members of the royalty of this world. However, they almost failed to protect their world, and this why they hid the Crystal Particles in the Garden of Rainbows, the main heroines' world. After, they explain that the Crystal Particles are crystals cointaining an immense amount of power and that Lord Nil want them. And so, the lord knows that they hid them so the Queen Séléna sent the two fairies on Earth to find the precures who will protect their world and fight the evil. Finally, Flame and Rain say that Yuna and Miuna have the ability to be these precures. After the explanation, Yuna tell them that she already knew about precures. The two fairies are surprised, but they didn't try to ask her. Instead, they ask the two girls if they want to help them. Yuna accept gladly, and say that she looks forward to her cooperation with Miuna, telling her she wants to be friend. However, Miuna reponds coldly and tell them all that she doesn't want to be friends, and couldn't care less about their problem. The next day at morning, Yuna come accross Miuna and ask her one more time if she really doesn't want to become precure (for the moment, Flame is always with Yuna as her fairy but Rain stay at her house). Of course, the latter once again acts coldly and rejects her request. She adds that Yuna asks her this kind of things even if she doesn't know her, and that makes Miuna angry. While Yuna is sad of her answer, we see Miuna telling herself that she is an idiot because even if she would love to have a friend, she rejected the first and only person who tried to befriend her. Afterwards, we see her in her classroom, just before the lesson, alone while all of her classmates discute between them. After the school ends, Yuna see Miuna walking alone and that makes her feel sadness. But when they encounter, the lonely girl ignore her again. Yuna then realizes something, and when she is about to return back home, she is attacked by Abros without finishing her sentence. Flame flies to her to permits her to transform, with Rain who comes too. Her transformation done, she then try to fight him. However, Abros begins to run away, and she chases after him. Coincidentally, the place where they stop the run is in front of Miuna's apartment. The inhabitants of this apartment come to see from where comes all this noise, and lock themselves in their room as soon as they see the villain. But one person stay. This is Miuna. She cannot endure to see Blaze being defeated and decide to transform and fight him. Rain is so happy, and join her to permit her to transform into Cure Stream. Then, Stream quickly takes advantage, and while it takes longer than in the first episode, she knocks the enemy out. While Abros is stunned, the two cures look at each other, Blaze being surprised. Then, in her head, she voices the complete sentence of her realization. Afterwards, Stream tells her that she wanted to be friend with her but that she was scared. Then she says that she will become a precure and would be very happy to become friends. Just after this moment of joy, Abros wakes up but Blaze gives him a fatal blow and Stream performs her attack, the Stream Water. After, the two girls return in their civilian form and we see them the next day exchanging happy greetings. Major Events *This is the first appearance of the fairy Rain *The two fairies explain from where they come from, their main problem and ask Yuna and Miuna to become precure *In this episode, Yuna declares officialy that she is now a precure, and later Miuna does the same *Miuna firstly didn't want to become a precure or Yuna's friend, but she changed her mind at the end of the episode *While this is the second transformation of Cure Stream, this is the first time that we see her transformation on-screen *We see the first use of Stream Water, Cure Stream's main attack, and so this is the first use of an official attack in the season Characters Cures *Misumi Yuna / Cure Blaze *Yukishiro Miuna / Cure Stream Mascots *Flame *Rain Villains *Abros Support *Kuroyami Sekai *Misumi Nana Only mentioned *Queen Séléna *Lord Nil *The two other guardians of the Garden of Sources Trivia *This is the first precure serie where the first use of a finisher attack is not of the lead cure, or more that we didn't see the lead cure's attack in the first episode Category:Episodes Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:User:RenaAozora